El intruso
by Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan
Summary: En medio de la noche todos imaginamos cosas. A veces no.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí es mía.

* * *

_**El intruso**_

Me despierto.

Mi respiración está agitada, un sudor frío corre por mi espalda. Esta pesadilla comienza a volverse recurrente. No pasa nada extraordinario, simplemente veo unos ojos rojos y brillantes en medio de un telón negro como la noche. No puedo explicarlo, pero me aterroriza.

Miro el reloj digital en mi mesita de noche. Las tres de la mañana otra vez. Cada noche hace aproximadamente un mes me despierto exactamente a las tres; hace una semana, se sumó la pesadilla.

Debo levantarme temprano, pero se me ha ido el sueño. Decido ir por un vaso de leche. Deslizo mis pies fuera de la cama en busca de mis pantuflas. Tanteo alrededor, no están. Qué extraño. Prendo la luz de noche, y mientras acostumbro la vista a la claridad la sombra ocasional de algún auto que pasa por la carretera junto a mi ventana atraviesa las paredes. Busco mis pantuflas, y las descubro tiradas desprolijamente en el suelo. Habría jurado que las dejé junto a la cama. Me las calzo, me pongo mi bata y me encamino a la puerta de mi habitación.

Tomo el picaporte, lo giro y por un segundo dudo. La pesadilla vuelve a mi mente. Al otro lado de la puerta hay un pasillo largo y oscuro, similar al fondo negro que me perturba. Pero hay una diferencia: esos ojos forman parte de un simple sueño, un producto que crea mi subconsciente para burlarse de mí por las noches. Empujo la puerta. Ahí está mi pasillo, ni tan largo ni tan oscuro como lo recordaba. Me siento estúpida, pero una sensación de alivio me recorre. Una mujer de veintiún años no debería tener esos temores irracionales.

Camino hacia la escalera y la bajo con cuidado. No puedo confiar en mis dos pies izquierdos. En el momento en el que toco el piso escucho un ruido procedente de un par de metros frente a mí. En cualquier otra ocasión habría pensado que algún insecto paso corriendo o algún mueble se deslizó levemente, pero hoy no. Este ruido es diferente. O tal vez es mi mente, que continúa sugestionada. Me dirijo al interruptor sin quitar la vista del sitio donde escuché el sonido, atenta a cualquier movimiento. Me siento tan idiota. Enciendo la luz. Por supuesto, no hay nada. Suspiro y voy a la cocina.

Al llegar enciendo el interruptor mecánicamente, sin pensar. No hay cambio. Lo apago, y vuelvo a intentar. No, no hay luz. Que raro, funcionaba hace un par de horas. Dirijo la mirada al oscuro cuarto, iluminado apenas por la luz proveniente de la sala de estar. Imagino los ojos rojos en medio de la penumbra casi total. Me estremezco. Ya fue suficiente. Camino con decisión al refrigerador, lo abro, tomo la caja de leche y me sirvo un vaso. Cuando guardo la caja, me doy cuenta de que mi mano tiembla. Mi pulso está acelerado sin razón. Aunque sí hay razón. La razón es la horrible sensación que comienza a erizarme la piel, me hace respirar pesadamente y envía un frío atroz a mi nuca.

Hay alguien detrás de mí.

Sin meditarlo más cierro la puerta del refrigerador de un golpe y, sin voltear, me dirijo a la sala de estar. Sin voltear, apago la luz y comienzo a subir las escaleras. Comienzo a correr, a saltearme peñaldos; el terror me quita la torpeza. Llego al escalón superior, sin voltear, y corro por el pasillo. Voy a llegar a la puerta de mi habitación. Falta poco. Extiendo mi mano hacia el picaporte. Cuando estoy a punto de tocarlo, siento las frías manos de largos dedos alrededor de mi cintura. No necesito girar para saber que sus ojos son rojos como la sangre.

—Mía.

* * *

Lo sé. Es demasiado corto, cómo me atrevo a reaparecer así xD

Bueno, esta idea surgió de la nada. Y realmente de la nada, pues desperté hace un par de días de una noche sin sueños y me dije: "Tengo una idea". Una hora después, bueno, salió esto. Ojalá lo hayáis disfrutado, realmente extrañaba escribir y puse todo mi empeño.

Como habréis notado los personajes no tienen nombre definido, así que podéis imaginaros a quien deseáis; yo coloqué a Bella y Edward como sujetos por una simple cuestión de gusto personal.

Con respecto al género, soy nueva en esto, pero como ya os dije esto surgió de la nada así que no me culpen si mi subconsciente es un pésimo escritor. Me resulto realmente inesperado tener una idea así pero, no lo sé, me gusta cómo ha quedado.

Ya lo sabéis: cualquier comentario, crítica (en lo posible constructiva, por favor) o consejo que se os ocurra, sentidse libres de dejármelo en un lindo review. Realmente es una muestra de apoyo enorme, más grande y valiosa de lo que muchos piensan :)

Mordidas, **Ness**

PD: No voltees, arruinarás la sorpresa.


End file.
